A Part of Me
by NigelTonks
Summary: Three years after the trio graduate, Hermione is getting married just as Harry realises he has feelings for her. It's a race against time for Harry to reveal how he feels and convince Hermione that her intended isn't as perfect as seems to be. My first fi
1. Realization and RSVP

Harry Potter walked into his flat, dragging his feet. He had just finished a double shift and was dead tired. He had to start requesting more day time patrols. Being an Auror wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There was so much less running and jinxing and more filling out reports. He wasn't wishing for the days of Voldemort but he wished he could have a little bit of action.

He removed his robe and dropped it on the floor, not bothering to hang it in the closet. He stepped into his messy room and fell into bed. He turned over onto his back and removed his shoes. He was about to take his glasses off when his eyes caught a picture beside his bed. It was of him and Hermione. Both looked so happy. Harry spent a few moments staring at it, thinking to when it was taken. Ron had been the one operating the camera. It had been taken on their graduation day from Hogwarts. That had been such a good day. But it had been the last day the three of them had been together for awhile. After that, the three had gone their separate ways.

Harry had stayed in London and worked as an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. Ron moved to Chudley to play as Keeper for his favorite Quidditch team. And Hermione had moved to Wales to work the upper UK's Department for International Magic Co-operation.

_Hermione._

Harry missed her more then anyone. Although they could apparate, they rarely saw each other. Their careers were important and busy, they hardly ever got more then weekends off. Harry barely got that.

Harry was placed his glasses on the nightstand, the picture, now showing Hermione giving Harry a hug, blurred so he could barely make out the black and brunette haired figures.

He layed there, staring at the ceiling, waiting to drift off. His thoughts remained on Hermione. He had wondered why his thoughts could not leave her. It wasn't just tonight. It had been every day and night since they had parted three years ago. He regularly wrote her and she him, but they were mostly about their careers. But lately, she had not written as much she used to.

Maybe he should write her to ask her for coffee or something. All he knew was that he needed to talk to her. He summoned what strength he had and stood up. He walked over to the perch by the window where Hedwig slept with her head tucked under her wing. She had been delivering his reports all day so she was pretty tired. But this couldn't wait. He needed to talk to her. Face to face. He couldn't just ignore that feeling in his stomach whenever he looked at the picture by his bed or read her letters.

He was about to prod her awake when his eyes caught an owl outside his window, approaching his window. He recognized her as Guinevere, Hermione's owl.

_Well, that was lucky._

He opened the window, letting in a burst of crisp, cool air. Guinevere flew in and landed on the bedpost, holding out her leg. Harry closed the window and took the letter from the screech owl's outstretched leg. He took his glasses and placed them back on his face.

Wide awake now, he ripped open the seal of the letter and withdrew the contents of the envelope.

He pulled it out and felt engraved writing. He looked at the front of it. It wasn't a letter but an invitation.

On the front of it read: _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Matthew O'Neil and Hermione Granger._

With shaking hands he opened it and inside it read: On the September 1st, the wedding of Matthew O'Neil and Hermione Granger will take place to take place at O'Neil Manor in higher Scotland. Please RSVP via owl post.

Harry felt a fury in his heart and, like a small squall becoming a hurricane, it grew. The invitation in his hand burst into flames and he shouted out in anger and pain. He kicked his bedside table, causing Guinevere to jump into the air and fly over to Hedwig's perch. He fell upon his bed, punching a pillow with every fiber of his being. Eventually he fell asleep although he could not remember doing so.

I didn't really know how to begin this story but I had to have it apparent that Harry has feelings for Hermione.


	2. A Chat With An Old Friend

Harry didn't go into work the next morning. He wrote a fake note saying he was sick. He had calmed down a bit and was slightly disappointed with himself for getting so angry. But he didn't know what to do about the wedding. On the one hand, he had Hermione, the girl he would do anything for. On the other, it was the prospect of watching her wed another man without knowing what his feelings truly meant or what the two of them could've had. He decided to apparate to Ron's flat and get his opinion on the subject.

After a meal of over easy eggs and maple-flavored bacon(he had gotten very proficient at charming his own food), he put on his robe, pocketed his wand and concentrated on Ron's flat.

There was a flash of white light and he now stood at Ron's front door. He knocked three times and folded his arms. The Boy who Lived waited for a few moments and, just when he thought that maybe he wasn't home, he heard the gruff response of his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Harry smiled as Ron opened the door. He was still in his pajamas wrapped in a bathrobe. His long scarlet hair was tied back in a ponytail that sank to the back of his neck. He had a small amount of beard growing out of his face and clutched a glass of orange juice.

"Harry!" he said, grabbing his friend in a strong one armed hug.

"Hey, Ron." Said Harry, responding to the hug. He let go and motioned sharply with his hand.

"Come in, Potter. What are you waiting for?" Harry followed him in to the flat. The place was a boyish mess, identically as bad as Harry's place. Various articles of clothes littered the floor. The off season was obviously getting to him. They really should talk more often.

Ron led Harry into the kitchen where half a plate of sausage and pancakes remained.

"Get you some breakfast, mate?" he asked, sitting down in front of his meal.

"No thanks. I already ate." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself." He began to shove the pancakes in his mouth with the same velocity he always had. Same old Ron.

"So, why did you decide to grace me with your presence?" Harry took out his wand and twiddled it in his fingers.

"I was sort curious to your reaction to…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Hermione's wedding, right?" he asked, putting down his fork. Harry nodded.

"Great, huh?" he said, grinning. Harry was dumbstruck. He had half expected Ron to be halfway through his second bottle of firewhisky but he was actually happy for her. His feelings must've shown on his face because he then said:

"You're not happy for her?" He attempted to recover himself.

"Sure I am." He said. _Why can't you be angry about this?_

"No you're not." He said, folding his hands on the table. Harry gave up.

"Of course I'm not. We don't even know this guy and she's all ready to marry him."

"Well, we're not exactly in each other's lives, are we?"

"But she's engaged. We should've met this guy before she even considered saying yes to his proposal."

"So we could give him the third degree?"

"Maybe." Harry said sheepishly. He decided a different approach.

"Why aren't you mad? You got obsessed when she went to the ball with Krum but now she's getting married and you don't have a bloody thing to say!"

Ron looked strangely calm.

"What happened to you, Ron?" he asked.

Ron looked at his knuckles for a long time, immensely interested in his fingernails.

After a long while he simply said:

"I'm over her, Harry." He looked up. "I thought I wanted to be with her but then I realized I didn't want that. I just didn't want her with anybody else."

Ron got up and began picking up his clothes.

"I realized how much of a jerk I've been over the years and I want her to be happy."

Harry didn't know how to respond. Ron, however, began sniffing around.

"Are you… upset that Hermione is getting married?"

Harry turned around and gazed out the window over the dish filled sink.

"I honestly don't know Ron." He said.

"Well, you must be slightly bugged at least."

"I don't know what it is." He went through his thoughts and said what he had been feeling.

"It's just… I've been thinking about her a lot lately. Well… everyday since we've all gone out own ways. And I try not to. She's always been the person I could talk to about anything. No offense on you or anything."

"None taken."

"She's always been a part of me. I just wish I could understand why I'm so pissed and why I can't stop thinking about her." He turned to gather his friend's facial expression.

To his surprise and slight rage, he wore a smirk.

"Are you sure its not just a "forbidden fruits" thing? You know, you want her because you can't have her?"

"I TOLD YOU I'VE BEEN FEELING THIS SINCE WE LEFT HOGWARTS!"

"Sorry, mate." But Harry's rage had come back.

"Just because you couldn't comprehend your feelings doesn't mean I can't!"

"What are you saying, Harry?"

"I-I think I'm in love with her, Ron," Harry couldn't believe what he just said. Was he in love with Hermione? He didn't exactly know.

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Ron, who had an awed look on his face.

"I said I _think." _

"Well, are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know." Is that how he would greet her after not seeing her for three months? Hey, Hermione. Long time no see. Happy Wedding day. Oh, by the way. I think I've always had feelings for you and I think I'm in love with you.

Ron, however, grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him.

"Harry, if you don't tell her how you feel. If your feelings don't come out somehow, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Ron let him go and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"I'm going to RSVP. I can put your name on it if you want." Harry stood there for a moment. Should he? If he couldn't tell her what he needed to say, he could always leave, saying it was an emergency. He wouldn't have to see the wedding at all. The only obstacle was having to meet this O'Neil, character.

"Fine!" he shouted into the room.


End file.
